Sunny Rose
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: A collection of mostly AU one-shots revolving around Firion and Tidus. First up, Tidus has some trouble opening his locker until a silver-haired stranger comes along.
1. School

****So I was going through my Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy folder when I stumbled across this. Once upon a time, I was going to write a bunch of Firion/Tidus one-shots all under the title "Sunny Rose". I only wrote two and then moved on to Hetalia. I thought it was a shame to just let them sit unseen in my folder, so I'll go ahead and post them both. If I ever come across inspiration to write more, they'll go here as well.

**Sunny Rose**

1. School

Tidus grumbled to himself as he fumbled with his locker combination while balancing a stack of books and papers in the other. _Why _the teachers had to give out everything at once was beyond him, though his current predicament may have also had to do with how thoroughly unprepared he was for his first day back at high school. The fact that he had remembered to grab a pencil during his mad dash around the trailer that morning was nothing short of a miracle.

"Ah, damn it," he muttered, having screwed up the combination again. "Open, you stupid thing!" He smacked it in frustration, earning himself a smarting hand. Wincing, he flexed it before reaching out to try the lock again. "Okay. Two... backwards to ten... and then four aaaaaaaand... Damn!"

"Need some help?"

Tidus turned at the sound of the amused voice, ready to tell off whoever was standing there. He was _not _in the mood to be made fun of. If it came down to it, he'd kick the ass of anyone trying to tease him in that moment, especially if it was his pal Wakka.

"No, I..." His words died on his lips as he gazed at the tall teen before him.

Silver locks spilled over one shoulder, though they were carefully tied at the base of his neck. The rest of his hair was choppy, though in a much less messy way than Tidus's golden strands. He was wearing the school uniform, though something about the way he wore it seemed very off.

Tidus's gaze slowly roved up from his clothing, to the lightly sun-kissed skin of his neck and face, and stopped at the mildly curious brown eyes staring back at him.

In that moment, Tidus realized he's been staring with his mouth partially open like some love-sick little girl talking to a hot guy for the first time. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away, sure that there was a bright tinge of pink covering his face.

_'Fayth, kill me now.'_

"Are you okay?" Asked the silver-haired student. "You look a little red."

"I'm fine!" Tidus practically shouted.

Other students around them began giggling and whispering to one another.

Tidus berated himself for losing his cool in the crowded hallway. He was the star of the school's blitzball team! He couldn't afford anymore rumors about him circulating around the school. People were only just forgetting the previous year's incident involving him and the senior president of the drama club-Seymour.

_'Calm down. No need to freak out. Gotta stay calm. So what if there's a nice guy who wants to help me out. He seems pretty cool. 'sides, it's not like I'll see him again.' _He nodded to himself and glanced back at the guy, who was still standing there calmly. Tidus cleared his throat and gestured to his locker with a flop of his arm. "Hey, listen, can you help me out? I'm having some trouble with this thing. Think the teacher gave me the wrong combination."

"It's number one-hundred-two, right?"

Tidus nodded again and watched, mystified, as the other teen reached over and fluidly spun the dial a few times. Like magic, there was a 'click' and the door popped open.

Tidus's jaw dropped. "What?! How'd you do that? I must've tried, like, ten times!"

"You got the last number wrong, I think," responded the silver-haired boy. "It's two-ten-seven."

"Ah..." Tidus began unloading his books in the locker, not wanting the other to see just how bothered he was over the whole locker combination situation. It was stupid, really, how he'd panic over such little things. But give him a minute to go on a big game and only one more goal to take the lead and he could ace it, no problem.

Opening a locker? Next to impossible for him.

As he set down the last of his books in a neatly disorganized pile, he noticed a second set of books on the bottom shelf.

"Huh, guess my locker buddy got here before me. Man, looks like they're a total neat freak too!" He grinned and looked up at his savior. "Don't you think?"

The silver-haired teen laughed and held out his hand, which Tidus confidently grasped and shook.

"The name's Tidus, star player of the Meteor Cannons! Nice to meet you, uh..."

The other teen's smile grew wider. "Firion. I'm your locker buddy."

~end


	2. Friends

****So stumbling upon this has reawakened my love for TidusxFirion. I never really thought I'd get back into this fandom enough to want to write fanfiction for it again, but somehow I have. This chapter was the last one I had written, but I might end up writing a few more.

**Sunny Rose**

2. Friends

"Hey, Firion!" Tidus flagged down his friend from the table he was sitting at with two other men, one with spiky blond hair which was somewhat reminiscent of a chocobo, and the other with silky silver hair, through which amethyst beads were strewn.

Firion waved off the waitress as she came his way, and politely squeezed his way past the crowd of people gathering at the entrance to the diner. He slid into the booth next to Tidus with a tired sigh, glad to see a glass of water setting near him.

"This yours?" He asked his sunny blond friend.

Tidus nodded and gestured to it. "Go ahead. You look like you need it more than I do right now."

Firion gave him a grateful smile as he picked it up and took a long sip before setting it back down. Neither he nor Tidus noticed the way the chocobo-haired man raised an eyebrow, or the way the guy with beads in his hair hid a smile behind his hand.

"So why are we here?" Firion asked after a few minutes of silence, during which Tidus played with the desserts menu.

The two men across the table exchanged looks, each daring the other to speak first.

"Don't mind Cloud and Cecil. They're just upset because their ideas were completely rejected," Tidus said with a grin. "See, Squall gave Cloud a call the other day to tell him that Bartz and Zidane came up with an idea for our reunion."

Firion held back a groan, deciding to give the two the benefit of the doubt for once. Though he had only suffered through one or two of their schemes for himself, he had heard more than enough horror stories from Squall, who was practically stalked by the duo.

"They want to have a baseball game," Cloud informed him when Tidus said nothing more. "And apparently they called Squall at three in the morning just to tell him about it."

"Hey, when inspiration strikes, it strikes." Tidus took it upon himself to defend his fellow optimists while pulling his water closer. "I think a baseball game is a great idea! It's simple, there are enough of us to form two teams, and we can do all the running around we want! What do you think, Firion?" He picked up the glass and sucked down some of the water while waiting for a response.

"It is unusually tame for what they normally come up with," Firion admitted. "What was their last idea? A battle royale or food fight or something? And it's certainly more interesting than a picnic or nature hike. Not that there's anything wrong with those."

"No. There's not," agreed Cecil. "I still believe either of those are the way to go."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not sure taking Bartz and Zidane anyplace where they can run around and get lost or anger a bear and have it chase us is a good idea." Firion half winced, half smirked at the image of the two doing just that. Being chased by any kind of angry creature was not his idea of a good time.

Tidus snorted into his drink. "Oh man, I can see it now! We're all walking around, enjoying the scenery, and then _BAM_!" He slammed his hands on the table, startling several of the diner's patrons. "There's a bear!" He laughed at the thought.

"You're forgetting the part where Zidane and Bartz run past us screaming," Firion mentioned.

"Oh yeah! That'd definitely happen." Tidus nodded in agreement.

"Okay, no hiking trips." Cloud tried to end the conversation before they got more off topic.

"What about my picnic idea?" Cecil asked. "It could be fun."

"Yeah, until a certain two-maybe three-" Firion glanced at Tidus. "-members of our group decide to start a food fight."

Tidus lightly shoved his friend. He hadn't missed the look shot his way and he wasn't so clueless to misinterpret what it meant. "You'd join right in too and you know it. After all, _I _can remember one night when _someone _flung mash-"

Firion quickly covered Tidus's mouth with his hand as a rosy hue spread across his cheeks. "Okay, enough about food!"

"I think I'd like to hear this story," Cecil said, looking between the two with amused violet eyes.

It was around that time that Cloud began to wonder how inconspicuously he could text Squall to give him a call and get him out of there. _Why _were his friends such kids?

"Nothing happened!" Firion blurted out. "Tidus is making things up!"

Tidus managed to remove Firion's hand from his mouth. "He threw- ack!" He pushed his friend's hands away when he tried to keep him from talking. "Mashed potatoes at me!"

"Tidus!" Firion hissed.

"What? It's not like I told them what you did _after _that."

Their table went deathly quiet.

Cecil coughed into his hand, trying not to laugh.

Firion turned an interesting shade of red as he stared down at the table, wishing he was anywhere but at the diner at that moment.

Cloud gave up on trying to make sense of any of his friends.

Tidus turned his full attention to Firion, not understanding why his friend was so embarrassed. He poked and prodded the silver-haired man, even trying to apologize, though he didn't really know what he was apologizing for.

"So," Cecil quietly began. "What did he do?"

Cloud began to seriously consider finding new friends.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He, uh, helped clean me up. Then we cleaned the kitchen." Tidus shrugged. "Though I did get him back with the gravy. That was fun!"

Firion relaxed slightly, the tension leaving his shoulders. "My hair _still _smells like gravy."

"Really?" Tidus leaned over and gently took Firion's ponytail in one hand, bringing it up to his nose for a sniff. "Smells like roses to me. Same as always." He let go of the hair when a slight shadow fell over the table and the waitress began setting down plates. "Food! Awesome!"

Firion blinked in surprise when a plate was set down in front of him as well as the others. "Is this mine? I didn't order anything."

"Your friend ordered for you." The waitress gestured towards Tidus with a sweet smile as she set a ketchup bottle on the table. "If you boys need anything else, just flag me down."

Firion looked over at Tidus as the waitress walked away. "You ordered for me?"

Tidus nodded as he lifted up his bun and grabbed the bottle of ketchup. "Yeah, I know what you like, so I figured I'd save some time. Besides, now you get to eat with us."

Firion examined his burger and fries. He smiled when he realized it was just how he liked it. "Thanks. So does this mean you're paying?"

"No way!" Tidus laughed as he smushed his burger back together, ketchup oozing out the sides. "I think you should pay!"

Cecil gave Cloud a gentle nudge, trying not to attract Firion or Tidus's attention. He leaned over to whisper to the quiet blond while the other two were preoccupied. "I think the better question is: 'How long have they been sleeping together?' What do you think?"

"What happened to coming here to discuss the baseball game?" Cloud asked with a sigh, running his fingers over his cell phone. There was still time to send Squall a quick text to call him so he could get out of there. And if Squall couldn't help, then surely Light would.

Cecil shrugged and went back to watching the two men across from him.

Cloud grumbled and began eating his food, though even he couldn't help but watch Tidus and Firion interact. _'Perhaps that was a good question...'_

~end


End file.
